Fallen Leaves
by Fromdusktodawnlovewillgoon
Summary: It's been seventeen years after Bella left Edward the night before the wedding and after several suicide attempts Edward has decided he would live for his family's sake. Still he is not the Edward they once knew. How can a runaway change everything?
1. Make me smile

Fallen Leaves

Fallen Leaves

A/N: I hope will enjoy what you are about to read I worked really hard. And if you don't well…. let's just say I know vampires in high places. Anywho…if you want to review great if not it's ok. I would love to hear your opinions though 

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters but that does not mean I don't own any of my own vampires (I bought them on eBay!!) **

This was a mistake. I really need to plan things out better next time. Hopefully there won't be a next time.

"Miss? Miss?"

I snapped out of my daydreams to see that we have stopped. This is absolutely the last time I hitchhike. It looked like we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I asked confused.

"Forks. This is my stop and yours." The man explained.

"Oh. Well, thank you for the ride." I grabbed my bag and slowly slid down from the semi cab. I put up my hood. Of course it was raining, just my luck. I walked around the small desolate town looking for a place to stay. I hadn't walked very far when I came across a house with a sign in the window that said room to rent. It looked promising. I walked up to the white door that matched the white siding. These people don't have much of an imagination. As I rang the doorbell I heard a man yell " Coming" as he tromped down the stairs.

"Can I help you?" He asked d slightly breathless.

He was average height and looked about forty. His blonde hair kept falling in his face as he tried uselessly to keep it in place.

"Um, I was inquiring about the room you have to rent."

"Oh, yes. I'm Mike Newton. My oldest son just moved to college so we have an extra room. Excuse me for asking but aren't you a little young to be looking for a place to stay? Where are your parents?"

Uh oh. Think fast Ava.

"I…I mean we just moved here but there are complications so my parents have to stay back in…Chicago but they sent me here to…go to school so I won't start too late in the semester." I explained in one breath. I hated lying to Mr. Newton but what else could I tell him? That I ran away from home, hitchhiked with some trucker and now want to rent his room so I won't be living in the streets? Ya that would go over well.

"Well, I don't know."

"Oh please Mr. Newton. You won't even know I'm here and I'll help you with your garden." I begged eyeing his dying rose bush.

"Okay." He sighed. "But I want you to go over to the school right now and register yourself. Your education is important." He explained pointing to a bunch of brick buildings a couple of blocks away. I nodded my head and started off towards the school.

The parking lot was filled with old cars that didn't stand out. The only thing that looked remotely new was a shiny silver Volvo. I entered the building that was marked main office. A red headed woman sat behind a desk covered in forms and flyers.

"Excuse me ma'm?"

"Yes, can I help you?" she looked up slightly startled.

"I was hoping that you could tell me how I might be able to register for school." I explained.

"Sure honey, just give me some information and I'll get you all set up. You can even start today if you want."

"That'd be great."

"Good lets get started. Name?"

I opened my mouth, then clamped it shut. Too many people would recognize my last name here. This is where my mom went to school when she was my age so I used the other name on my birth certificate.

"Ava Masen."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Parents name?"

"Do I have to tell you that? There's some personal issues with that information."

"That's okay honey you don't have to. This is all I need. You can go in the cafeteria it'll be lunch in a few minuets. Here is your schedule."

"Thanks."

I walked out into the rain and trudged to the building the secretary pointed out. It was empty except for the staff who all glared at me. I looked for a place to sit that would draw the less attention. I settled on a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. I pulled out a bottle of lemonade I bought earlier today. I clamped my hands around the bottle and kept my head down as people started to file into the cafeteria, desperately hoping to become invisible. Then the strangest thing happened. I swear I heard someone growl. I looked up to see five of the most beautiful people glaring at me. Correction make that four of them glaring at me. The shortest one with spiky ink black hair was smiling at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know this spot was taken." I stammered grabbing my bag.

Suddenly the short pixie like one was in the seat beside me.

"No don't move. There's enough room for all of us." She explained.

The others took their seats leaving the boy with hair colour similar to mine to sit beside me. Out of the lot of them he looked the most menacing.

"I'm Alice, this is my family. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're twins. And these are my brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen." She introduced everybody and eventually their glare turned to smiles. Except for Edward's.

"Ava."

"No last name?" Jasper asked confused.

"I prefer it that way." I explained.

"So Ava no last name, where you from?" Edward asked staring intently at me.

"…Chicago…will you stop staring at me like that? It's kinda creepy."

"Sorry." He said keeping his head down.

"Edward I was joking." I explained.

A small smile lit his face then disappeared. The bell rang startling me.

"Well I guess I should head to class. It was nice meeting you guys." I said leaving. My mind was a jumble of thoughts about my new friends.

**Edwards POV**

Alice was excited about something but kept her thoughts from me by singing the Canadian national anthem.

"_Oh Canada our home and native land…_"

I rolled my eyes at her as we entered the cafeteria. She's been doing this a lot lately.

"_True patriot love in all our sons command…_"

I decided to check the rest of my family's thoughts to see if they had anything interesting.

"_God Rosalie looks hot today._"

Of course she was the only thing on Emmet's mind.

"_I wonder if I should where my red or black tank top tomorrow? Oh well. Either I will look gorgeous. _"

Rose was still as vain as ever…

"_Edward! Who is that girl sitting at our table?_"

Jasper's thoughts pulled me from my own. I looked up to see a girl in a black hoodie and skinny jeans sitting at our table. She had her pale hands wrapped around a lemonade bottle and looked vey uncomfortable.

"Lets go say hi." Alice chirped dragging me along with her.

The others followed behind me. As we drew near I caught a familiar scent. This girl smelled like Bella. Her head shot up as she heard the small growl that escaped my throat.

"Sorry, I didn't know this spot was taken." She stammered reaching for her bag. There was something familiar about her emerald eyes and bronze hair. Alice was suddenly in the seat next to her telling that that she should stay. The others took their seats forcing me to have to sit by this new girl. I tried to read her thoughts almost smugly nut nothing came. As Alice introduced everybody I tried again but still nothing came. Matbe I just need to learn more about her.

"Ava" she said after Alice was done.

"No last name?" Jasper asked confused. "_What could she be hiding?_" he thought.

"I prefer it that way." She explained.

"So Ava no last name, where you from?" I asked hoping to unlock her mind.

"…Chicago…will you stop staring at me like that? It's kinda creepy."

"Sorry." I apologized embarrassed that she caught me. She has a right to her privacy. I should know that by now.

"Edward I was joking." She explained.

This made me smile. No one has made me smile since Bella left. How come Ava was so special? Why did she have the ability to make me smile?


	2. Mistletoe

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I was so excited when I read them over

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I was so excited when I read them over!! I want to thank Sugar Sweet Cutie for your help and Scarlett.Sunrise for trying to understand my babble about not understanding the website. Anywho I've wasted your time long enough. On with the show.

**Disclaimer: Still I do not own anything to do with Twilight but a girl can dream.**

Edwards POV

I sighed as I dropped my props in the garbage. My mind was still a buzz of questions as I took my seat in biology. Then, I smelt her. Bella? Could it really be her? My hope quickly transformed into disappointment. It was just Ava. She was talking to the teacher at the front of the classroom. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we have a new student her name is…"

"_Shit! Why can't he just let me take my seat?_"

Her thoughts suddenly exploded into my head. What is she hiding?

"Ava Masen." He finished.

"_Oh ya, I gave them a different last name at least they don't know it's really…_"

She suddenly caught me looking at her and the blockade slammed down back into place. This was really starting to annoy me.

"Ms. Masen, why don't you take the empty seat next to Mr. Cullen?"

She nodded smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back, which made Kelsie Stanley very angry.

"_She hasn't even been here for an hour and already she's making a move for my Edward!_"

"Looks like we meet again Mr. Cullen." She said sitting down. For the first time since I met her I really looked at her. She was not like the other girl's here. Dark eyeliner encased her emerald green eyes. In her lip sat a black lip ring. She was wearing black nail polish and there was something on her hand…right where the index finger and the thumb meet. It was a tattoo. She had a tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" I blurted out.

She laughed and pulled up her sleeve slightly to reveal her hand. It was a black heart with mistletoe wrapped around it.

"Mistletoe is called the vampire plant. I guess I'm a vampire at heart." She explained.

"Who are you Ava Masen?" I whispered.

Her smiled disappeared but lucky for her Mr Johnson set a box on our desk before she had to say anything.

"Today class we will be dissecting live frogs." Explained Mr. Johnson.

Oh no. I should have been paying more attention to his thoughts. I know it's just frogs blood but it still will be blood. I need to get out of here.

"Disgusting. I can't do this. Hey Edward…Edward are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. I agree with you though. About the frogs I mean."

"Great. I have a plan. If you're as popular as you look everyone else will follow." She explained reaching into the box.

"Wait. Firstly, this better not be illegal and secondly, I am not popular."

"Oh please. Everyone watches to see what you are doing so they can do the same and that girl over there" she pointed to Kelsie. "This whole class she's been trying to get your attention."

"Fine I'm in but this better not be illegal." I sighed. She was way too observant. She continued to reach into the box and pulled out the frog while Mr. Johnson was lecturing about safety rules.

"Free the frogs!" She yelled throwing the frog on the desk.

"Free the frogs!" I joined.

Soon there were twelve others doing the same. Amidst all the chaos Ava simply sat back down and starting copying the notes off the board. A small smile lit her lips. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're crazy." I whispered taking my seat.

"Or I'm a genius. This way no one can tell who started the free the frogs movement."

I heard myself laughing. Something I thought I've forgotten how to do.

"Everyone please evacuate the classroom in an orderly fashion." Mr Johnson yelled over the noise.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Ava giggled tugging at my arm. I rolled my eyes as I followed her out of the classroom. The principal's voice suddenly came flooding through the intercom.

"Attention please. Due to an 'accident' in the biology room I am forced to send you all home early."

"I better find my family. I'm their ride home." I explained turning to leave.

"Bye Edward, see you tomorrow. And say to Alice for me." She called waving.

Ava's POV

Edward waved back as he jogged off towards the parking lot. Today was different than I thought it would be but I'm glad I met the Cullen's. They're not like the other kids. Maybe that's why I like them. I put in the earphones from my iPod and picked my favourite song of the week, Starlight by Muse. As I headed towards Mr. Newton's house I got the feeling someone was following me. I checked to make sure. Behind me a boy who looked like an Edward wannabe with blonde hair was copying every turn I took. Finally I reached the house. Mr. Newton was outside watering his lawn.

"Mr. Newton!" I yelled running up to him.

"Ava, what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"A boy was following me. Look, there he is now." I said pointing to the boy as he approached the house. To my surprise Mr. Newton laughed.

"Calm down Ava. This is my son Luke." He explained making me feel like a moron.

"Hey, you're Ava Cullen aren't you?" Luke asked.

"Cullen? No I'm Ava Masen." I explained.

His face lit up immediately. What was so bad about being a Cullen?

"Ava is staying in Chad's old room."

"Really?" Now his smile was so big it looked like it would fall off his face. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me inside the house. My room was not much but at least I had a roof over my head.

"I invited some friends over for a party. Do you want to join us?" Luke asked before I even had a chance to unpack.

"I don't know…I have a lot to do…"

"Please Ava? Please, please, please…"

"Fine I'll come just stop saying please." I begged.

"Sweet! They should be downstairs already."

This boy was going to be nuisance.

A/N: So in case you don't know already Luke is the equivalent for Mike and Kelsie is Lauren and Jessica mixed together. Ava's big secret will be revealed to Edward soon, yes Alice already knows and I am begging you, don't hate me for what I do to Bella and Jacob. If they do not act they way they do in the next few chapters this story will suck. I'll try to update everyday. Please review!! 


	3. Who ever believed in happy endings?

A/N: The next few chapters may take a while because yesterday our basement flooded so I am going to be busy helping clean it u

A/N: The next few chapters may take a while because yesterday our basement flooded so I am going to be busy helping clean it up. Thank you (again) for all the reviews.

Ava's POV

I sighed in defeat as I followed Luke down the stairs. In his living room sat five kids I recognized from school. One of them included the girl who constantly stared at Edward.

"Everyone this is Ava. Ava, this is everyone." Luke announced.

Of course everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Luke led me to the couch as I endured five more seconds of awkward silence.

"So, are you friends with the Cullen's?" A boy with dark hair and glasses asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered a little confused.

"What are they like?" Another boy asked.

"They're nice…and um…"

"Are you and Edward dating?"

"Kelsie!" Like scolded.

"No we are not dating. I just met him."

"Good because if you were I would have to teach you a lesson about boyfriend stealing."

"Are you threatening me?" I growled jumping from my seat. I do not take well to people threatening me.

"Maybe I am." She yelled standing as well.

"You should be more careful who you pick a fight with blondie." I hissed.

"I am so scared. Whatever shall I do?"

I curled my hands into fists. Luke's hand clamped down on my shoulder before I could do anything.

"Kelsie, why don't you leave?" he growled.

"No Luke, it's okay. I need some fresh air anyways." I explained shrugging off his hand. I grabbed my coat and stepped out into the cool night air.

Edward's POV

"Edward? Edward? Eddiekins?"

"What do you want Emmet?" I growled.

"I have been trying to get your attention all day. What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

"Well can you stop thinking for one minute? Alice has that look on her face again and I need to know if she's planning another four day shopping trip."

"Not now Emmet I'm busy." I explained turning my attention back to the cafeteria. I was looking for Ava. For some reason I felt oddly protective of her. Yesterday I drove Alice crazy asking if she was okay every five minutes. Finally I spotted her amongst the crowd. Her body tensed as she made her way over to us. She always looks ready for a fight. What could cause that in a human? I wish she would open her mind to me.

"Hey guys." She said sitting down beside me.

"Hey Ava, how are you?" Jasper asked unusually friendly.

"I'm okay, you?"

"I'm a little tired." He answered smiling at his own joke.

I felt my jaw drop. Jasper made a joke…in public…with a human. What is this world coming to?

"Um, Edward?"

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes." Ava explained laughing.

"Oh, sorry I guess I just have my head in the clouds today."

The bell rang making her jump.

"Well, I guess that means we'd better get going Edward." She said pulling me up from the table. We walked down the hallway in silence but it was a nice silence. Mr. Johnson did not look happy as we entered the classroom. We took our seats quickly and avoided eye contact with him.

"Since the frogs escaped yesterday we have to watch a video instead of experiencing the dissection first hand." He explained popping the tape into an old VCR and turning off the lights. Five minutes into the video Newton Jr. was throwing up in the isle and Ava was killing herself laughing at him. Suddenly she fell out of her chair making her laugh even harder.

"Oh no!" I gasped in mock horror. " This girl is suffering from hysterical laughter. To the nurses office." I announced scooping her up and walking out the door while Mr. Johnson was helping Luke. As I walked out of the school with Ava still slung over my back I stopped to think. What am I doing? This is not like me at all. Even Bella couldn't make me smile this much.

"Edward can I walk now?"

"I guess so." I sighed setting her down.

"You know you're ruining my perfect attendance record." She teased putting up her hood. It was raining pretty hard.

"Why don't we dry off in my car?" I offered.

"Sure why not?"

I started the car and turned up the heat like I used to do for Bella.

"Debussy?" She asked holding up my CD.

"You know Debussy?" I asked confused.

"Sort of. My mom used to listen before…"

"Before what?"

She looked so sad. It took a minute before she could answer.

"Would you look at the time? I have to get going. Thanks for letting me sit in your car." She was out of the car before I could say anything. It was raining harder than before and know Ava had to walk home in it because of me. I am the biggest idiot ever. I threw the car into reverse and sped out of the parking. I pulled up next to her and rolled down the window.

"Ava, get in the car. I promise I won't ask anymore questions."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She contemplated for a moment then opened the door. She was soaking wet and it was all my fault.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized turning the heat up even more.

"It's not your fault Edward. I just don't like talking about my personal life…take a right here. It's just really messed up for me right now and I'm not a people person…it's the one with the rosebushes…number twenty six I think…anyways I'm sorry for walking out on you like that."

I stopped in front of the house she described.

"Thanks for the ride Edward. Maybe someday I'll tell you my story. That is if you're a good little boy." She teased getting out of the car. For that one second though she was serious. I guess I'll just have to be a good little boy.

Ava's POV

I was upstairs doing my homework when the doorbell rang. Mr. Newton answered it before I even got up off the floor. That's when I heard her voice.

"Bella? Bella Swan? I can't believe it. I haven't seen you since high school. Ava come downstairs your mom's here."

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as I packed my things. I was actually happy for once. As I walked downstairs I expected to see a big, tall, dark shadow looming over her but she was alone. Maybe it would be like it was before he found us. Maybe she dumped him. My hopes where squashed when I got into her Chevy pickup.

"Jacob is so angry with you Ava. I don't know what he'll do with you. He said you shouldn't run away after all that he's done for you. He thinks you're ungrateful." Bella said like she was told to.

"What do you think? What is your opinion for once? Not his, yours"

"I think you should've run away a long time ago." She whispered. Suddenly she looked so afraid and broken. But I have learned that good things only last a short time and are just there to tease you while the bad secretly awaits in dark corners.

"Jacob thinks that we should stay in Forks for a while since his family's here. We are living in your grandfather's old house. Oh and the cover up's in my bag."

My lip trembled at the thought of what's going to come next. Two questions popped into my head as we pulled into the driveway. Is there anybody out there who love's me and when are they coming to save me?

**A/N: The cover up thing will be explained later if you haven't guessed it already but if you really want to know ask me and I'll tell you. Oh, I forgot to mention that the song Fallen leaves by Billy Talent is kind of my inspiration for my story. Hence the title and everything. So, again I ask you to review because I love reading them. (honestly I do)**


	4. A rose by any other name

A/N: I know I haven't been doing a lot with Ava's POV but her time will come I promise

A/N: I have finally gotten my computer back!! (Stupid computer repair guys took forever) I am so sorry for the long wait bur I had most of this chapter already typed up on this computer and I didn't want to have to redo it. Thanks for everyone who has waited patiently for this chapter.

**Edward's POV**

Alice had me on edge all day. She looked scared and if the physic is scared then you know something bad is going to happen. The weird thing is that she has been keeping me out of her head by translating old church hymns into Latin. She seemed to suddenly relax when Ava walked into the cafeteria. Still, something wasn't right. I could feel it in the air. I expected Ava to come sit with us but instead she went to an empty table.

"Edward what's wrong with Ava?" Emmet asked concerned.

"I don't know. I can't read her mind." I whispered.

"What! But, how…only** she** could…I'm really confused."

"So am I Emmet, so am I."

"Her emotions are running wild. One minute she's sad, now she's angry, now…Ow!" Jasper clutched is head as if he had a headache or something.

"Jasper what's wrong?" Alice asked hugging him.

"I don't know. It's like someone slammed my head into a brick wall. No it's worse. It's like Emmet slammed into my head. The funny thing is that I can't decipher Ava's emotions anymore." He explained rubbing his head.

"She's blocking you too?"

"I guess she is. Boy Edward no wonder you're so cranky all the time. This is really annoying."

"No it's dangerous." Alice shouted suddenly.

"Wow Al take a chill pill. It's not like she's blocking you too." Emmet said being his usual joking self.

Alice looked down in shame but it was not from her outburst.

"You can't see her future." I whispered.

She nodded her head keeping her eyes on the floor. She looked like she was about to cry if she could. I looked around the table at my family. Jasper was still rubbing his head, Alice was shaking and Emmet was throwing threatening glares at any guy who even looked at Ava. That's when I realised something. I was ruining my family's lives over some human girl I barely even knew. It was Bella all over again, only worse. I vowed never to talk or speak to this girl again. I could not risk my family's happiness because of my selfishness.

"Guy's what are we worked up about. She's just some human girl who happened to sit at our table by mistake one day. Why should we care about her?" I growled.

"You guy's should be worked up because that human girl is about to get herself in a bunch of trouble." Rose said pointing to Ava who was taking her untouched food to the trashcan. On her way out the door she bumped into Jack Crowley, Tyler's son and a self-proclaimed bad boy.

"Why don't you watch where you are going shortie?" he sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was entering the asshole's section of the cafeteria." She shot back.

"Why you little…"

"Okay, we've already established the height difference between us. It's not my fault you're a freak."

"That's it! You, me, parking lot right now." He growled.

I jumped out of my seat but Jasper held me back.

"_Just wait Edward. We can't do anything unless he makes the first move._"

I cursed Jasper and his military tactics.

"Dude, you can't fight a girl." Luke pointed out.

"Who said I'm fighting a girl?" He hissed.

"You do realize this isn't going to be a fair fight because I am going to kick your ass." She threatened pushing past him on her way out to the parking lot. Everyone dropped their food and raced to get a good viewing point of the fight. And to think, they call us animals. The fight was already staring as we reached the parking lot. Ava looked as calm as could be and Jack…well Jack looked like an idiot but then again he always does. She blew him a kiss while managing to finger him at the same time. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Jack charged her and I desperately made my way through the crowd. I needed to protect her. But when I reached the front it was Jack lying on the ground looking dazed. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Rule number one in street fighting; don't ever underestimate your opponent."

She turned around and proceeded to the other end of the ring of observers. As she walked away Jack picked himself up and charged her again yelling "Rule number two; never turn your back."

She turned around and smiled as she grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back.

"Rule number three; don't yell if you are going for a sneak attack." She said shaking her head at the obviousness of the rule.

Still Jack got back up. Ava rolled her eyes and took a fighting stance. Jack swung wildly at her but she dodged him easily. Then she threw a punch herself. It hit him square in the jaw. He took a few staggering steps backwards and then fell right on his butt. Everyone was silent except for my family who were cheering loudly. She made her way over to them with me right behind her.

"That was awesome!" Emmet yelled pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Emmet I can't breathe." She gasped.

He laughed as he let her go. Then Jasper came over to hug her.

"I knew you would win."

"I did too." She said hugging him back. He smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Don't get too cocky." He warned.

Next it was Alice's turn. She was talking so fast as she hugged Ava I doubt she caught a word of it. Even Rosalie slung her arm around her and gave her praise for not backing down. It wasn't fair. She was ruining all my plans. Ava's eyes lit up as she spotted me.

"Hey Edward. What did you think?"

Now was my chance to put my plan into action.

"That was the most stupid, immature thing you could ever do." I growled.

Her face fell and she took a step back. Her facial expression turned from shocked to angry.

"I did it for you, you know." She shouted pushing past me.

"Nice going Edward." Emmet mumbled.

"You better go over there and fix what you did." Alice threatened.

Nothing I did seemed to be right today. I sighed and walked over to where Ava sat. She was sitting on an old bench under a tree. She was wiping her eyes with her sleeve. I felt horrible knowing that I made her cry. I sat down beside her and waited patiently as she mulled over whether to talk to me or ignore me.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, really." I explained.

She nodded excepting my apology.

"What did you mean by you did it for me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I overheard Jack talking about how he was sick and tired of the Cullen's showing everyone up. He devised a plan to pick you guy's off one by one. First he would pick a fight with you and get you suspended. Then the others would come next. I bumped into him on purpose to stop him from getting to you.

"You're my friends, I didn't want you to get hurt. Edward, you guys are all I have." She admitted.

I wrapped my arm around her in a comforting way but was itching for answers about her past.

"You know you're very important to my family. It's funny I don't even know your last name."

She looked up at me catching on to what I was getting at.

"Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded yes.

"My last name is too well known in this town so I decided it would be better f no one knew. My full name is Ava Elizabeth Swan."

I almost fell off the bench. She was Bella's daughter. It all made sense now. Her scent, her ability to block my family's power and of course her attraction to danger.

The bell freed me from having to form a coherent sentence.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She called as she left.

I rushed over to my Volvo and waited for my family to join me. How could one answered question bring so many more?

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but now you know Ava's true identity (you probably already knew) Please, please, please review. If you don't I know people who know people where you live...**


	5. Horrified Living

**A/N: so I haven't been receiving as many reviews as I would like but I am not one of those people who stop writing for more reviews (I love writing too much...and my fans of course.) I hope that doesn't sound creepy...anyways I'll stop typing now.**

**EPOV**

After long, excruciating seconds ticked by my family joined me in the Volvo. Alice was smiling ear to ear. Of course she knew, evil little pixie.

"Isn't this exiting Edward? You're a father!" She squealed.

I almost fainted which is impossible for a vampire to do but I swore I felt dizzy. Ava was **my** daughter?

"Ava's my daughter?" I choked out.

"Really Edward are you that blind? I mean even Emmet could've-."

"You knew? You knew and didn't tell me?" I interrupted.

"Watch out Alice he's going to blow." Jasper warned.

"Edward If I had told you before you met her you wouldn't of believed me. You would've thought that Bella cheated on you and gone off to Italy once more to kill yourself."

This made sense but I was far from rational thinking at the moment. I needed air, I needed to think.

"Go. We'll be waiting for you at home." Alice assured.

I raced out of the Volvo and into the woods nearby. With the wind rushing through my hair and the sound of my feet hitting the forest floor all worries were forgotten and predator instinct soon took over.

**2:00 Am Forks, Washington**

I was pacing under Bella's bedroom window wanting to hear it from her. I wanted to know for certain that Ava was mine. But what difference would it make? I haven't been around in the past seventeen years. Would she want to know me? What kind of father would I make anyways? I am a constant danger to her and Bella plus I know nothing about being a father. I sighed in frustration. This was not going to be an easy decision to make.

**2:30 Am... (Still under the window.)**

I had finally made up my mind. I was going to talk to Bella. I climbed up to her window and slid through with ease like I had done many times before. Her room looked exactly the same. In the bed someone breathed evenly deep in sleep but it was not Bella. Ava dreamt peacefully looking exactly like her mother did when she slept. I knelt beside the bed and watched as she slept. Suddenly violent screams erupted from her mouth but she was still asleep. I ran my fingers soothing and gently hummed Bella's lullaby. Her screaming stopped abruptly and she sighed contently.

"That song always does the trick." A voice I'll never forget said.

I turned around slowly scared that I was imagining things.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She looked so different. Too different. She looked exhausted and worn.

"Yes Edward it's me. I suppose you want an explanation."

"That would be nice."

She sighed and walked over to Ava. She sat on the edge of the bed and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. Not for myself but for her. What kind of life would she have being raised by a family of vampires? It was unsafe for her. You were unsafe Edward. What if she cut herself or got a bloody nose. Edward those things happen to children all the time. I couldn't endanger her so I left. Jacob found us three years later and has been living here since."

"So you didn't trust me with my own daughter but you let a temperamental mutt take care of her?" I asked enraged.

"Edward I think you should leave. That temperamental mutt will be home any minute now." She whispered.

I got up and headed towards the window.

"Edward?"

I turned around hoping that she was back to her normal self.

"We're leaving this coming Friday. Don't try to contact me or her and please don't talk to her anymore. You've already done enough damage."

I jumped out of the window and ran as fast and hard as I could. Her words cut deep. I wanted so much to be a part of Ava's life worse I needed to. There was nothing I could do know.

**3:00 Am Ava's POV**

A large thump sent me flying off my bed. Once I regained my senses I saw my mom putting all of my things into a large cardboard box.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"We're moving. Get dressed and help me pack." She ordered.

"No."

"What?" A large booming voice hollered.

He came stomping into my room.

"You little bitch you better start packing." He threatened.

"I like it here. Why should we move?"

"Who cares what you think." He sneered.

"I'm not moving." I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

He started towards me but I ran to my window. I swung my leg over the ledge and then the other. I had no time to think I just Jumped. I landed nimbly on my feet and ran. After running blinding in no general direction I came across a park. I made my way down a cement path. Everything was silent and peaceful. I stopped by an old oak tree. That's when I felt the wind stir beside me. I spun around to see a pale man standing behind me. He had a sinister smile on his face but the worst things were his blood red eyes.

"I'm so thirsty." He whispered coming closer to me.

I turned to run away but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go." I growled.

He just laughed. With my free hand I reached towards him and placed my hand on his face. At first he looked intrigued but horror soon filled his face as he felt the pain. Then he just disappeared. All that was left was dust. The sky thundered and rain broke the surface. Again I was running but this time it was from myself. I heard someone following me making me quicken my pace. As I approached a small fountain I didn't bother stopping I just ran right through it. A large shadow flew over me. I was too busy watching it to watch where I was going. It felt like I hit a wall but that theory vanished when two strong arms wrapped around me. I kicked and I screamed but they wouldn't let go.

"Ava, calm down it's just me."

"Edward?" I gasped.

I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I just broke down in his arms. He didn't question me, he just held me.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked as I quietened down a little.

"No please don't. I don't ever want to go back there again."

"Well you're soaking wet and going to catch cold if we stay out here. Why don't we go to my house? Alice would love to have you there." He offered.

I nodded yes and he led me to his Volvo. He turned up the heat for me and turned off the stereo. We drove in silence until my curiosity got the better of me. I pulled out the old picture I found from me pants pocket.

"Edward can you explain this to me?"

**A/N: I know I'm horrible for cutting you off here but I think I wrote a lot for you this chapter. Again reviews are highly appreciated. They honestly make writing for you guys and blowing off my chem. homework a lot easier. On a random note the creepiest thing happened to me a couple of days ago. So I'm sitting in my English class and my friend Jenner who read breaking dawn over the summer comes up to me and says, "I break my headboard sometimes too." And I'm like, "Too much information Jenner!" Anyways that is what my friends are like (Most of them anyways.) Let me know if my talking about my friends annoys you are not.**


	6. Trust issues

**A/N: It's me again!! (Not that you really care) Anyways I'm really excited today because I met this guy who not only has clip on vampire fangs (he wears then to school sometimes) but gold coloured contacts as well! He's my hero!! He's also super nice. Sorry for boring you but that is just so awesome!!**

**Recap: We drove in silence until my curiosity got the better of me. I pulled out the old picture I found from my pants pocket.**

"**Edward, can you explain this to me?"**

**EPOV**

My jaw dropped. In her hand was a picture of Bella and me standing side by side. It was a picture from her eighteenth birthday.

"Ava, do you trust me?"

She nodded yes and I sped up eager to get home.

"Um Edward could you slow down a little?"

"What do you mean slow down? I'm already going slow." I asked confused.

Then I realized who I was with. She's exactly like her mother. I slowed down to 150.

"Is that better?"

"No! You're going to get us killed."

"I thought you trusted me."

She remained silent with her eyes squeezed shut. She was holding on to the edge of the seat with all her might.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again.

"Yes. Yes I trust you." She said quickly.

"Then open your eyes."

**Ava's POV**

I opened my eyes to see we had stopped in front of a house. No house is to ordinary a word to describe the magnificent, inviting structure that stood before me. The next thing I knew Edward was holding the car door open for me. I got out and followed him up the steps to his front door. The door opened before we even reached it. There stood Alice literality jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh Ava I'm so glad you're here! We have so much to talk about." She squealed dragging me into the living room.

There everyone sat calm, cool and collected. They seemed to be waiting for something but what?

"Edward could you explain things now?" I asked nervously.

"Not until you answer some of my questions." He said firmly.

I sighed knowing this was coming. "Okay Edward. What do you want to know?"

"What were you doing in the park so late?"

"My mom decided we were moving. She tried to make me pack up but I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave you guys. So I ran away."

"Is that the only reason you ran away?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes." I lied.

"Ava, your face..." Alice whispered.

My hands went to my face tracing where his fists left bruises. I realized in horror that they were there for everyone to see. I forgot to put cover up on them.

"I'll kill him." Edward growled. "His dog ass is mine."

"Edward calm down, we have to think things through first." Jasper advised.

"I don't care. He's hurt her. He's hurt my daughter. That wolf is going to die!"

That's when my world went black.

**A/N: Teehee...sorry I know it's**__**short but give me a break It's my birthday!! Anywho please review...please? **


	7. Vampires, Werewolves and Newton Oh My

**A/N: Yay it's me again! Sorry for taking a long time post another chapter but sadly science homework comes first. So about these things called reviews, I'm not getting as many as I would like. Again I ask you to review. It would totally make my day and convince me to write more. I'd like to thank xTwilightForeverx for always giving awesome reviews. You totally make my day.**

**Ava POV**

"Edward, you killed her!"

"Shut up Emmet."

I opened my eyes to see seven concerned faces peering down at me.

"Oh Ava are you okay?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"No. How could I be? Will someone tell me what is going on here?" I demanded.

They remained silent, looking from each other's faces and then back to mine.

"Ava." Edward started. "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand. I barely believe it myself but the truth is that I'm your father."

"That's impossible. You're only seventeen. It....it just doesn't work out. You'd have to be immortal or something." I pointed out.

Again they remained silent, searching for an explanation.

"Ava, we're vampires." Edward whispered.

"You're joking right?"

Edward slowly shook his head back and forth.

"So, you really are my father?"

"Yes.

That would explain Bella's aversion to those little vampire teeth candies. It also explains why she would never let me watch interview with a vampire.

"Why did you leave then?" I asked finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I didn't. Bella left me."

He looked so heartbroken. I wrapped my arms around him letting him know it was okay. He seemed startled at first but then his arms wrapped around my body in a comforting hug.

"Ava, I still have one more question." He said seriously.

"What?" I asked racking my brain for something important that he didn't already know.

"When that man attacked you in the park, what did you do to him?"

I felt weak in the knees. Edward had seen the whole thing.

"You see....the thing is that I'm not normal. I'm not like other people. I could never explain it, I still can't."

I racked my brains trying to think of a way to explain it to them. I eyed a vase of wilting roses on the coffee table. I walked over to it and grabbed a rose. I closed my hand over it and concentrated.

**Edward POV**

When she opened her hand the rose had been returned to its former glory. She watched carefully as all our eyes lit up. Carlisle went to speak but she stopped him. She placed her hand over the rose once more. This time when she removed it the rose was nothing but a pile of black ashes.

"Once something is dead I can't bring it back." She explained sadly, almost like she read our minds.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. We all remained silent until Emmet couldn't take it anymore.

"That was so awesome! Do it again." He begged like a five year old.

A smile overtook her face but she was reluctant. It was obvious that she thought of her gift more as a curse.

"Ava's had a long night Emmet. Why don't we let her rest?" Carlisle suggested.

I led Ava up to my room. Bella's bed still remained in the exact same place she left it. I never had the heart to remove it. Alice had already laid out a pair of pyjamas for her so all there was left to do was say goodnight. The only problem was that Ava beat me to the punch. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight." I sighed kissing the top of her head.

**The next morning **

**Ava's POV**

I could really get used to this. The Cullens were the truly the family I never had. Alice had picked out my clothes hours before I was even up, Esme had cooked me a delicious breakfast, I beat Emmet at rock band, Edward played the piano for me, Jasper taught me how to play chess, and Rosealie gave me tips on how to deal with boys. I was talking to Alice when she stopped abruptly in the middle f her sentence. She got this blank look on her face that Edward explained to me was perfectly normal. I was waiting patiently for her to start talking again when the doorbell rang. I went to go answer it when Alice suddenly screamed.

"No Ava don't answer it!"

But it was too late. The door opened and my worst nightmare began. Would it ever end?

"Hey Ava what's up?" Luke Newton asked walking right past me and into the living room.

"Um....hi?" I said confused. The only reason for Luke to come over to the Cullen's house was that if here knew I would be here. But how could he know that if I didn't even know it until late last night. I looked over to Edward who had an innocent look plastered on his face that had nobody fooled.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He sighed and nodded, following me into the kitchen.

"Have you gone completely insane?" I growled once we were out of hearing range. Luke's anyways. I could hear Emmett giggling in the living room and it obviously wasn't from something Luke said.

"What? I thought you could use some human friends."

"I don't want some human friends."

The phrase if looks could kill ran through my mind as I studied Edwards face.

"I am not making the same mistakes I made with Bella." He growled pounding his fist on the table.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing but there it was as plain as day. Esme's beautiful oak table split in two. Edward didn't even seem to notice. He was too busy to calm himself down by rubbing his temples.

"I'm not like my mother." I said barely over a whisper but I knew he could hear me.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered not meeting my eyes.

I walked over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around him.

"Me either."

**A/N: So I've had this chapter done for a while and forgot to post it (Don't hate me). Good news, Bad news. Bad news is that I think I failed my Science Final....(Stupid chemistry) Good news is that I just took my English final and now have the next week off so I have lots of time to write. (YAY) So hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter. I'm a bad person I found this new website and started a story on there so I'm conflicted. **


	8. Teeney wheeney polka dot bikini

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long....uhg I'm a bad person. I was unsure if people still wanted to read my story but then I got these reviews and it made me happy!! So here you go.**

**APOV**

Okay I could do this. Surely putting up with Newton wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey Ava I also invited everyone else over isn't this going to be awesome?"

I'm going to kill that boy.

"Hey Luke why don't you go out to the pool in the back." Edward suggested.

"A pool? Wow awesome."

I waited until Luke was outside before I spoke.

"Since when do we have a pool?" I asked glaring at Edward.

"Since Emmet and Jasper built it five minutes ago."

Uhg stupid vampire skills.

"Aw cheer up sweet-heart it will be fun." Edward promised reading my mind.

"Obviously you've never spent any time with Luke." I grumbled.

"Go outside you're other friends are there waiting. Alice has a bathing suit waiting for you in the cabana."

"Wait now there's a cabana? Will this madness ever end?" I sighed going outside.

"Hey Cullen hurry up and change already the waters great." Luke called from the pool.

I entered the cabana and locked the door behind me not wanting to take any chances. Horrified I searched around the cabana hoping that the thing hanging on the hanger was not meant for me. Apparently it was.

"Wow Cullen nice suit." Luke commented letting out a low whistle.

Alice is so dead. I ignored the glares from Kelsie as I frantically looked for something to cover my body.

"Hey Ava I was wondering-."

Emmett stopped short as he took in my scantily clad body. Moving faster than he should have been he ripped a towel out a boy named Josh's hands and wrapped me in it.

"Emmett what are you-?"

"I will not let anyone see my ni-..baby sister half naked." He yelled ushering me in the house.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Edward asked annoyed.

Emmett ripped the towel off me causing Edward to fall over in shock.

"Wow that's a first." Jasper laughed standing over him.

"Alice." Edward growled still laying on the floor.

"Yes?" She sang coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking? When I get my hands on you-."

"Hey Ava?" Kelsie called peeking timidly into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"We're out of here. Maybe next time we'd stay longer if your family wasn't so weird." She smirked leaving me shell shocked.

"Look what you did." I yelled glaring at Edward. "If you had just stayed out of it I would have been fine. I never wanted any friends human or otherwise. I just wanted to be left alone but now I'll be mocked and ridiculed because of you." I shouted storming up to my room.

**EdPOV**

I watched her stomp up the stairs completely confused.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You obviously don't understand teenage girls Ed." Rosalie sighed.

I looked at Alice for help.

"Hey this is your mess, you clean it up."

"Actually it's your fault, you bought that thing."

"Yeah well you're the one who sent Emmett out there to check up on her. That was a huge no no."

"Fine. I'll go talk to her." I sighed.

I knocked on her door timidly.

"Go away Edward."

"I'm coming in whether or not you like it." I warned.

I opened the door to see her lying on her stomach on the bed. I sat beside her and stroked her hair.

"Ava I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. It's just that I feel so helpless sometimes when it comes to you. I have no idea how to raise children. I just know that I want everything for you. I never want to see you hurt or in pain. I want to protect you from everything and give everything to you. I guess I fail at being a farther."

"No you don't." She said lifting her head so she could look me in the eyes. "That's everything a father should be and more."

I held her tightly and smiled. We'll make this work, I have to.


	9. Save the date

**A/N : Sorry for not posting in awhile...I just have two more exams left to go so I'll be posting more often. Go to .com and my profile is GorgeouslyUgly. Some of my stories are Alice Never Left Wonderland, Misguided Ghosts, Ashes to Ashes and so on...Message and Review please! **

**Ava POV**

Since what I like to call the 'pool incident' things have been going great. It's all been wonderful but I keep waiting to wake up and realize that this has all been but a dream.

"Hey Ava why don't you come sit with us?" Luke offered.

I looked over to Edward for help but he gave me that 'don't even think about it' look. He had perfected it over the weekend.

I sighed and gritted my teeth. "Sure why not?"

"Awesome."

I gave a pointed look to Edward as I followed Luke to his table. As I sat down Kelsie mustered up her best glare and gave it to me.

"Hey Ava I don't think you've met everybody yet. This is Anna-lee, Josh and Duncan." Luke said pointing to a girl and two boys.

Anna-lee gave me a warm smile while Josh and Duncan gave me the head nod thing.

"So you're a Cullen?" Josh asked.

"Uh, no not really." I hedged.

"But you're living with them." Luke pointed out.

"Well I-."

"You're living with them?" Kelsie spat.

"Yes Kelsie, get over yourself already Edward is so not interested in you." I sighed.

She sputtered at a loss for words.

"Sorry Luke but I have to go." I said getting up.

"Ava wait!" Luke called. "Do you want to go out on a date?"

That loud crashing sound? Oh that? That was Edward falling out of his chair. The whole cafeteria watched as he stormed over to Luke.

"Stay away from my baby...sister." He growled grabbing my arm and storming out of the cafeteria.

"I thought you wanted me to make friends." I smirked.

"Let's never ever talk about this again."

"Agreed." I smiled.

"Come on let's get to Biology."


	10. Late for a very important date part 1

**A/N; Thanks to everyone who has been messaging me and adding this story to their story alerts. It honestly helps me write faster and longer so if you want this daily updating to continue then message me please!**

**Edward POV**

Newton shrank down in his seat as I gave him the iciest glare I could muster.

"Edward seriously, you're going to make that boy pee his pants." Ava pointed out.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit there while he fantasizes about my baby girl."

"He fantasizes about me?" She asked incredulously.

"Well no," I admitted. "But he could."

She shook her head and laughed. "Edward he just asked me out on a date, not that I was going to go anyways, but it's no big deal. I've gone on dates before."

**Ava POV**

I swear Edward looked paler than normal. Can vampires have heart attacks?

"Edward are you okay?"

"You've been out on a date before?" He choked out.

"Duh Edward, I am a sixteen year old girl you know. It's not the first time I've been asked out and I guarantee you it won't be the last."

**The Ride home (after school)**

**Edward POV**

My mind was still reeling over what Ava said in biology.

"Edward your emotions are driving me insane, what's going on?"

I looked from Jasper to Emmett. Ava had decided to ride home with the girls today so it was just us guys.

"Ava's been on a date before, with a boy."

"Not my niece." Emmett growled.

"This must be stopped." Jasper said in agreement.

I nodded, "But how?"

"Well, we are vampires Edward. It's not going to be hard to scare off any potential prospects." Japer pointed out.

Emmett smiled mischievously, "This is going to be fun."

**In Alice's car**

**Ava POV**

"You should have seen his face Alice he had a total freak out."

Alice and Rose burst out in laughter.

"Serves him right for being so over bearing. Hey I've got an idea." She said smiling mischievously. "Why don't we find Ava a boyfriend?"

"Edward would flip." Rosalie giggled.

"Well there is this guy I sort of like." I admitted.

"Ooh who?"

"His name's Seth and he's in my English class. He's really cute and super nice-."

"Say no more I'm on it." Alice commanded, grabbing her cell phone.

**At The Cullen's**

**Edward POV**

I walked in the door only to find our house in complete chaos. Alice was running up and down the stairs with different outfits while Rosalie was hauling up an armful of beauty supplies.

"What's going on?" I asked Esme.

"Oh Edward isn't it wonderful? Ava is going on a date."

**Esme POV**

Oh dear, I didn't know vampires could faint.

**A/N; Haha poor Edward. Oh well, message me please!**


	11. Late for a very important date part 2

**A/N; Thanks for the support lovelies! Keep messaging and I'll keep updating **

**Edward POV**

The seconds ticked by slowly as we waited for the door bell to ring. Jasper was cleaning his musket while Emmett was grinning evilly. Our plan was set in motion.

_DingDong _

I yanked open the door to see Seth Lehman standing there nervously with a bouquet of roses.

"Hi I'm-." He started but was interrupted by Emmett picking him up by the shoulders and setting him on the couch.

"What are your intentions with our sister?" I growled.

"Is that a musket?" He asked warily eyeing Jasper.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"You never answered our question." Emmett growled.

"I-um-well." He stuttered, visibly shaking now.

"That's not a good enough answer." Jasper hissed taking the safety off the musket.

"I just remembered that I have to be somewhere else." He squeaked bolting out the door.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered giving us all high fives.

"Ta-dah!" Alice announced from the top of the stairs.

I looked up to see a person who wasn't my baby girl anymore. Her bronze hair fell in long soft curls down her back and her emerald green eyes were accented with a smoky grey eye shadow. She was wearing a wispy white dress that ended just above her knees. Her beautiful smile turned into a frown as she glanced around the room.

"Where's Seth? I thought he'd be here by now?" She asked confused.

"Um, well about that-."

"Edward Cullen you did not!" Alice screeched running down the stairs.

"Alice it's not what you think."

"What's going on here?"

"Edward why don't you explain to your daughter what you three stooges just did." Alice hissed.

Damn physic.

"We only asked his intentions." I mumbled.

"With a musket?" Ava asked incredulously.

"That part was Jaspers idea." I said shifting the blame.

"Hey."

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was or who took part in it, it's that you actually did it. I can't believe you." She shouted storming off.

I started to go after her but Jasper grabbed my shoulder.

"It's best to leave her be Edward."

I nodded and sighed. I had screwed up royally this time.


	12. Teasing to please

**A/N; Three updates in one day? Pure madness! Haha message please!**

**Ava POV**

I stormed out of the house ignoring Edward's pleas. I headed off into the surrounding forest wanting to be alone. I can't believe he would stoop that low!

"Stupid vampires!" I screamed.

"Well now I find that highly offensive."

I spun around to see a boy of maybe eighteen. He was wearing a long black cloak and his hair hung in his eyes.

I glared at him, ready for an attack.

"Stupid vampires indeed," he smirked. "I doubt you even know what I am."

"I do. You're a vampire."

His eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Oh please you're so obvious, the glowing red eyes, the deathly pale skin and not to mention the whole cloak thing. You're a walking cliché."

He laughed, catching me by surprise.

"You amuse me human."

"Oh so glad I could be of service to you vampire." I said sarcastically.

He just smirked, "I'm Alec."

"Ava." I said holding out my hand.

He looked at it curiously at first and then took it.

**Alec's POV**

I stared at her hand as she held it out. Was this girl an idiot or did she have a death wish? I shook my head and took it anyway.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" She teased.

"I can't decide if you are just reckless or very brave." I mused out loud.

"Maybe a bit of both." She smiled, then sighed looking off past the trees. "I should get going."

She turned to leave abruptly causing me to stumble over my words, "W-wait, will I see you again?"

She stopped, turned around and smiled. "Be here tomorrow night and we'll see if I bother to grace you with my presence.

And with that she was gone.

**A/N; Who knew Alec could get tongue tied? Haha I bet Edward regrets chasing off the nice human boy now. Rate and message! **


	13. Sweet nothings

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to Proud2luv. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

**Edward POV**

I finally let out the breath I was holding as Ava walked through the door.

"Ava I-."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She hissed as she stormed up the stairs.

I sat on the couch and held my head in my hands. "She hates me."

"Oh Edward stop being such a baby."

I looked up and glared at Alice. "What do you mean?"

"If she really hated you she wouldn't have even bothered coming back at all. This is just teen angst. It will be different tomorrow, I promise you."

"Hey Ed we're all going out hunting, want to come?" Emmett asked.

"Nah I'm good."

"See you later." Alice called as everyone left.

I sighed and turned on the T.V. After an hour of turning my brain to mush I decided to turn it off and do something productive with my time. That's when I heard her scream. I ran upstairs and burst into her room. She was screaming in her sleep again. I sat on the bed beside her and started humming Bella's lullaby. Her screaming stopped and she sighed. I stroked her hair and got up to leave.

"Edward? Could you stay here for a little longer?"

I smiled and sat down. "Of course."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The Next Day**

**Ava POV**

"I'm going for a walk." I called to Esme.

"Okay sweetie but be back soon."

"Okay."

I felt a little guilty about not really telling Esme where I was going but I knew there is no way I'd ever be let out of the house again if I told any of them what happened last night. I was just glad that Alice had dragged everyone else into Seattle for shopping.

I sighed as I looked around the small clearing. Now that it was daytime I could see that it was a lush meadow that looked like it came right out of a fairy tale.

"So you did decide to show up."

I turned around and held my hand over my eyes. "Geez you bedazzled you?"

He laughed and looked down at his skin. "I guess you don't know everything about vampires."

I sat down and patted the spot beside me. He looked at me warily then decided to sit.

"Since I'm so lacking in vampire knowledge than why don't you teach me?"

Alec sighed and looked away. "I can't, it's against the rules."

"Rules are made to be broken."

He laughed causing my stomach to feel like it was full of butterflies. "You're a bad influence you know that?"

"Says the guy who goes around biting people."

Alec looked at me intently as if he was trying to figure something out.

"What is something on my face?" I asked self-consciously.

"Why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Because I amuse you so?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "You're different from any other human girl I've met."

"Different in a good way?"

He leaned in closer and smiled. "I haven't decided yet."

Then he kissed me. I closed my eyes and leaned in wanting this moment to last forever but when I opened my eyes he was gone. All that was left was a piece of paper that read 'Come here tomorrow night and we'll see if I grace you with my presence.'

I smiled to myself and sighed.

I think I'm in love.

**A/N: Aww fluffy! Haha anywho the next few chapters will have more action, I promise! Review please!**


	14. Snack time

**A/N: All my other stories are on hiatus until I finish Fallen Leaves. Sorry guys.**

**Ava POV**

"Did you have a nice walk sweet heart?" Esme asked as I walked in.

"Yes, thank you. Are the others still gone?"

"Yes but they should be back anytime now."

Just then Alice came bursting through the door squealing "Guess what we bought!"

I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. "What?"

Edward came in holding his hands behind his back. "Surprise." He said holding out a black kitten to me.

""Really?" I squealed taking the kitten.

"Alice thought it would a good companion for you when we go out hunting.

"Thank you so much."

"What are you going to name it?" He asked.

"How about snack?" Emmett interjected.

The kitten arched its back and hissed at the massive vampire.

"I think I'll call him Fang."

"Cute." Alice agreed.

We were all huddled around our new companion when a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Edward?"

**Edward's POV**

I spun around my smile falling from my face. "Bella what are you doing here?"

My family took a defensive pose as Ava stiffened beside me.

"I've come to take Ava home."

"This is my home mom." Ava whispered.

"No honey it's not. It's not safe for you here."

"And she's supposed to be safe with you Bella? I've seen the bruises." I growled.

"It's not Jacob's fault-."

"What so it's my fault?' Ava yelled.

"Yes, it's all your fault. If it weren't for you Jacob wouldn't be so angry all the time. If it weren't for you I would still be here with Edward."

Tears filled up in Ava's eye as she leaned against me.

"You could have been with me Bella, it was your choice." I whispered.

"I was so scared."Bella sobbed.

"You could be with me now."

Bella shook her head and sobbed harder now. "No, I can't."

"I love you and I love Ava. Bella we can make it work, please." I begged.

"Edward I'm pregnant with Jacob's baby."

My dead heart broke.

**A/N: Aw poor Edward. Tune in next time to see if Emmett eats fang! (haha just kidding)**


	15. Here with you

**A/n: Oh geez I'm just an updating machine today. Sadly I have to study for my Bio exam after this.**

**Ava POV**

Mom had left hours ago but Edward was still upstairs sulking. I poked my head in his room to see how he was doing.

"Edward?"

No answer. I sighed and plopped down on his bed beside him.

"You should go." He whispered.

"Okay I get it you want to be alone." I said getting up.

"No I mean you should go home to your mom."

Tears pricked my eyes. "Why?"

"Because it's not safe here for you."

"Oh geez thanks. I should go back to the place where I got hit if I looked at Jacob the wrong way. That's way safer than here isn't it? Stop moping, get off your ass and realize that you're an awesome dad." I huffed.

He stared at me wide eyed and then started to laugh. He pulled me into a hug which I graciously accepted.

"Thank you for that."

"No problem." I smiled. "Hey I'm going to go for a walk okay?"

"Sure no problem."

**At the Meadow**

Two stone cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Guess who?"

"Hm let's see, the boogie man?" I laughed.

"Close." He smirked.

"So Mr. Vampire what keeps bringing you back here?" I teased.

"I want to show you something, hop on." He said pointing to his back.

"Okay." I said sceptically.

"Hang on." He warned.

Then we were flying.

Or it felt like it anyway. Trees zoomed past in a blur as Alec deftly manoeuvred the forest floor. We skidded to a halt at the edge of an enormous cliff. I hopped off Alec's back and peered down. Wave's crashed along the side of the cliff causing the scent of salt water to fill the air.

"Alec why-?"

"Look up."

The sky was the clearest I've ever seen it. The moon glowed in the sky, reflecting its life off the ocean. It was beautiful. Alec wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"You confuse me human girl." He whispered kissing my neck.

That's when I heard a deep ominous growl.

**A/N: Ah geez another cliff hanger sorry. Well not really. Haha review please!**


	16. The night was young and so were we

**A/N: Guess what I found out? My bio test's on Tuesday not Monday YAY! So that means...MORE CHAPTERS! Haha Allysparkled108 you make my day! Thank you. Reviews are always welcome!**

**Ava POV**

The growl came again, closer this time. Alec stiffened beside me and sniffed the air.

"Stay still." He warned.

A pair of yellow eyes glared at us from within the trees. They stood too tall to be a wolf.

Alec held me behind him and growled. The eyes moved closer and I gasped at what I saw. In front of us stood a massive wolf with fur the colour of a sandy beach. He took one look at us, growled, and then retreated back in the forest.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Shh." Alec hissed, still on the defensive.

I could hear footprints rapidly coming towards us but saw no glowing yellow eyes.

"Seth?" I said astonished as he made his way towards us.

"Ava, step away from him." He ordered glaring at Alec.

"She is going nowhere mutt." Alec hissed.

"You are in no position to argue with me vampire."

"No Seth you don't understand-." I started.

"And what exactly don't I understand Ava? Just because the Cullens don't kill people doesn't make all vampires good."

"I know that it's just-."

"Wait. You know the Cullens?" Alec asked.

"I live with them."

"What?" He hissed.

"Enough." Seth growled. "Come with us. We'll walk you to the edge of the border and then we'll figure out how to deal with us. The Cullens are on their way there already."

"Wait when you say we you mean?"

"The pack." Seth nodded.

"Is Jacob with you?" I whispered.

Seth's eyes softened as he shook his head. "He's with Bella tonight."

I nodded and hugged myself for comfort.

"We'll need the vampire to go with the rest of the pack while you'll walk with me." He ordered.

"I will be going nowhere with you." Alec snarled.

"Alec please." I begged.

He sighed and stalked off towards the trees. Seth turned to leave and I ran to catch up to him. It was awhile before he spoke to me.

"Ava, I've known you since you were little and I know you've had a hard life but to be gallivanting with vampires? I thought you were smarter than that."

"And I would have thought that you were smart enough to realize that not all vampires are bad, or has Jacob brainwashed you?" I shot back.

"Not all vampires are good either Ava. The Cullen's lifestyle is not accepted by many vampires and it is certainly not accepted by the one you were with tonight. Do you know how dangerous it was to let him get that close to you? Do you know how easily he could have killed you?"

"I do know Seth, I do. And you want to know why? Because he has told me how easily he could kill me. He has told me how dangerous he is to me and yet I'm still here. You know why that is? It's because he loves me Seth. Finally somebody loves me." I sobbed.

Seth stopped and pulled me into a hug. He was so warm as I cried against his bare chest. He rested his chin on my head and whispered something.

"What?"

"I said we're here."

I looked up to see that we were in a clearing of some sorts. Closest to me stood familiar faces from my childhood including Sam, Leah and Embry who were human at the moment. The rest of the pack stayed in wolf form keeping a close eye on Alec. Edward and the rest of the Cullens stood on the other side of the clearing. As soon as Edward saw me he rushed over then stopped in the middle of the field as if some invisible barrier kept him there.

"Ava." He called, his face pained as he said my name.

"I'm okay Edward." I reassured him.

"Carlisle the treaty has been broken." Sam growled.

Carlisle looked confused. "But Ava is human."

"Not Ava, him." He said pointing to Alec.

"He is not with us." Edward hissed.

"Then it is okay if we take care of him?"

"He's all yours."

"No." I screamed trying to break free from Seth's iron grip.

The whole field went silent except for my sobbing.

"Ava what's going on?" Edward growled.

"You can't let them kill him Edward, you can't." I begged.

"So all those 'walks' you've been taking were just lies so you could go meet with him?" He snarled.

My silence and tears answered his question.

"I ask again Cullen. Is he with you or not?"

Edward growled looking from me to Alec. "He is not with us but I would advise you not to kill him."

"And why is that?" Seth growled.

"Because he is part of a powerful vampire group call the Volturi. When they get word of what you've done to Alec it will be massacre. Think of your people. They will kill anyone and everyone who stands in their way."

Sam sighed and nodded to the other wolves. They backed away from Alec and made a clear path for him. I pushed away from Seth and wrapped my arms around Alec. He hissed and pushed me off of him causing me to fall to the ground.

"You stupid human. I don't know what ever possessed me to think of you more than a midnight snack. I should have just killed you the day we met. The Volturi will hear of this Edward and mark my words, they will come for her."

And with that he was gone. I refused to let myself cry.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Ava sat there stunned. It broke my heart to see her hurt.

"Sam just this one time will you let me cross the border so I can take my baby girl home?" I begged.

He nodded and I ran to Ava. She stared off into the woods, silent tears running down her face. I scooped her up and carried her like she was a child, cherishing every moment of it. I nodded my thanks to Sam as I carried her back to my family.

"Everyone, I think it's time we said goodbye to Forks."

**Ava POV**

It wasn't until much later that I realized that when I had pushed away from Seth he had scratched my arm, causing me to bleed. I'll never forget Alec's eyes that night. I'll never forget them for they were as black as coal.

**A/N: That's all she wrote folks! Look for the sequel called Dying to Live Again coming soon. Message me if you have any questions, comments or just want to tell me how awesome I am! Haha see you soon!**


End file.
